No More PIzza!
by sajid.is.awesome
Summary: When C.C. drives Lelouch up a wall to his limit, what does he do? Ban C.C. from eating pizza! Her worst night mare! This goes down in a dirty battle between the green haired pizza fanatic witch and the disowned Prince of Britannia, Zero, the C.E.O. of the Black Knights. Dirty tricks, and threats! Rated T for language. First fanfic! Please read and review! Thank you.
1. No More Pizza!

**Hey! First Fanfic! Hope it's okay. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. This takes place right after Suzaku is thought to be the one who murdered Prince Clovis. Omg -.- I am such an idiot. I just edited this because it was so late at night my mind was like totally shut down, so instead of Clovis, I accidentally said "Scheizel". I am soooooo sorry :') Forgive me please! ^.^  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(C.C. POV)

I am currently eating pizza and cuddling with Cheese-kun on the bed as I hear the door creak open. I glance backwards for a second before I continue my eating quest.

"Hello, C.C.," Lelouch greets.

"Why hello, Lelouch," I say back. Lelouch continues to walk towards my direction, and his eyes dilate.

"C.C., why are there 5 boxes of cheese pizza stashed on my bed?" he asked, slightly perturbed. I look at him in annoyance.  
"Well, I did grant you Geass, and I live here as of now, so this is your way of repaying me," I chuckled. I walk over to his Zero mask which he has just taken off and continue chewing my pizza.

"C.C.," Lelouch growled, "if you're going to be a lazy ass, why didn't you just tell me so when we first met?"

"I didn't know it would be this fun," I say, amused. I used my lips to take hold of a string of cheese and tug on it slightly stretching the cheese string right in front of Lelouch's face just to annoying him. Lelouch tries to snatch the pizza from my hand, but I duck and run away before he can take it. "Catch me if you caaaaan!" I say singingly. I run around the room and he "attempts" to chase me and accidentally, I tripped over a lamp cord and the cheese flew flying out of my mouth and landed on Zero's mask instead.

**(Lelouch's POV)**

What did C.C. just do? She just spat saliva covered, bacteria infected cheese on my Zero mask. I. Am. Pissed. C.C. is staring blankly at me wondering what I'll do next. "That's it!" I say, "no more pizza for you, C.C." I storm over to her boxes of pizza on my bed, carry them over to the window where the dumpster is located beneath and toss the boxes out of the window.

"You forgot this box," C.C. says all of a sudden catching my attention, "these two hundred boxes stored in your closet," she opens my closet and boxes and boxes of pizza come tumbling down.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" I curse. I go into my cabinet drawers and pull out a high secured lock and attach it to the doors of the closet. Now C.C. will never eat that pizza and it will just rot! Serves her godamned right!

"You know, I will find out that password to the lock not matter what I have to do to make you tell me," C.C. threatens.

"Well, good luck with that, because I don't even know the password myself. That was a random lock I bought years ago," I smirk.

C.C. is so cute when she's angry, haha. I go to clean my Zero mask and then C.C. says one last thing, "I'll get you back, Lelouch,"

"Ha, try, you green haired witch,"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(the next day) (Lelouch POV)**

Today is the day I carry out my plan to save my best friend; Kururugi, Suzaku. He's not the one who killed Schneizel, I am! What a retarded society, blaming the Japanese? Screw all of you Britannians. I get dressed in my Zero disguise and Kallen drives me on top on our Prince Clovis look-alike vehicle.

"I am… Zero!" I proclaim.

"Zero?" "Who is that?" I hear murmured from the public.

"Oh yes, this is perfect, it is perfection!" Diethart exclaimed.

"The one who killed Prince Clovis wasn't Suzaku," I state, getting ready to reveal that I am the assassin. But I get cut off.

"The one who killed Prince Clovis…" I start.

"Was me!" someone else finishes, and I look across, up, down, all around, and until I look directly on the ground in front of the vehicles driving before. I squint to perceive a better glance at the person. I gasp.

"It looks exactly like the other Zero!" people form the crown murmur.

_C.C.! She dressed up exactly like me to ruin my plans because I banned her from eating anymore pizza! Shit! Why now…? I didn't think that she would dare do this, and at this time? Come on! _

"Uh…" I say hesitantly aloud, "who are you?"  
"I am… Zero!" C.C. replies striking a pose similar to mine.  
"But I am Zero," I assure, trying to maintain my equanimity.  
"You cannot be Zero, for I am Zero, the man who leads the Black Knights!" C.C. responds.  
_I mentally shoot her a glare through my mask. Though I have to give her credit, her voice disguised as a man's isn't that bad._ "If you truly are Zero," I grin smugly, "then would you like some of this?" I say, pulling out a box of freshly made pizza, something I know C.C. cannot resist.  
"EEEEEKKKKK! AHHHHH! PIZZAAAA!" C.C. shrieks in a high pitched girly voice.  
I snap my fingers and shut the pizza box closed, "And that, citizens of Japan and Britannia, is the false Zero!" After that, C.C. sprinted away back to where I lived and I was left to deal with the rest of these people.

I stared right into Lord Jeremiah's eyes, and the geass compartment of my mask opened up. My eye turned red and now has the geass power. "I command you to set Suzaku Kururugi free!" I demand.

"Yes, my lord," he obeys.  
"Lord Jerimiah, are you high?" Vitellia says. _  
_"Set him free! I commanded! What are you waiting for?" Orange says.

Suzaku is set free and released and now I grab walk off my platform and greet him, hold on to him and then pull the trigger to the steam machine. BOOM! And we're out of here! Now, to get back home and cut up C.C.'s Cheese-kun doll! Nothing shall stand in my way, no enemies, no friends, and no crazy green haired pizza fanatic witches especially.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that. 5 review to continue this fanfiction please. :) I'll try to update this over the weekend if I get at least 5 review :3 This was my first fanfiction, no flames please! . Thank you for reading this, please leave a review! :) **


	2. Join Me, Suzaku!

**Thank you, thank you so much to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! ^_^ I love you all. So this chapter is after Lelouch/Zero has captured Suzaku free. What if Suzaku didn't deny Lelouch's help? What if he joined him? There would be some badass domination around. :D Anyway, so I got 5 reviews, so here is the next chapter! :) *Warning* May be a little OOC :') Please review :")**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-**

**No More Pizza!**

**{Join Me, Suzaku!}**

**Chapter 2:**

(Zero's perspective)

Yes, I am Zero… the dude who flunks gym class, and utterly hates his life, but leads the successful Black Knights, loves his sister and has 2 personas. I have just captured Suzaku back from the filthy Britannians. We are currently at headquarters. C.C. is nowhere to be seen, thank god, finally, some privacy!

"So… Kururugi Suzaku… I apologize for the inconvenience my assassination of Prince Clovis has caused you. In exchange, I have freed you of the filthy Britannians," I explain. Suzaku stares suspiciously at me; his gaze is metaphorically penetrating right through my mask. I start to feel anxious. What if he recognizes my voice? Then my whole plan will have been futile! Unless… I can hook him onto my side. I extend my arm, the glove on my hand gestured at Suzaku. "Join me, Suzaku, and we can avenge for Japan!" I offer.

"…Who are you, Zero…? Are you who I think you are?" Suzaku inquires, still apprehensive. I simply take my gestured hand and gently grip it against his shoulder reassuringly. I stare through my mask at his eyes, so always dubious and unsure…

"You know me. But, just for fun, who do you presume I am?" I ask, seeing if his instincts are good or not.

"You are…" Suzaku starts to expose, "as a matter of fact, Lelouch Vi Britannia, the disowned prince of Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia, disguised as CEO of the Black Knights," Suzaku finishes, quite sure of himself. I don't answer for a rather long increment of time. My hand is still griping his shoulder. I sigh. Suddenly, Suzaku's body jerks. And the next thing I know, there is a hard black object placed against my forehead. "Answer me, are you, or are you not Lelouch?" Suzaku demands, ha, it's so funny when he acts all demanding, "I cannot let such important information to be publicized," He cares about my secrets? What a true friend. However, I've been so betrayed in my life, I seem so naïve to this emotion, and kindness.

I once again move my gestured hand to grasp his gun; of course, my physical skill, (rather lack of stamina) is negative compared to his military skills and speed. I move my other hand to clench my mask. "…If I am so condemned to divulge my identity…" I trail off, as Suzaku nods.

"Keep talking," he says, with a blank face.

"…In that case Suzaku Kururugi, you are…" I answer as I start to pull my mask off, "…correct," There is a bit of a moment of silence after I pull off my mask and Suzaku's eyes widen to see such a familiar face. "Suzaku, it is I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, a.k.a. Zero, the CEO of the Black Knights, disowned 11th Prince of Britannia. I ask you to join me," I release my grip on his gun as my other is holding my mask, and gesture it forward for him to shake on the agreement. I grin, upon seeing my good friend.

Suzaku lowered his gun from my face, and looked to the ground his eyes glaring at me. The next thing that occurs is totally unexpected. "AW, LELOUCH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME, BRO! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!" He gets down onto the floor and starts repeatedly bowing to me. Awkward…

"Suzaku," I chuckle, "Stand up, man, now are you in this or not, heh. After all, If we work together…" I trail off.

"…Then there is nothing we can't do," Suzaku finishes and grins back with that naughty little look on his face. He shakes my hand and man-hugs me, as friends, but suddenly there is a bright flash of light followed by a girly high pitched voice.

"Awe… Lelouch… I didn't know that you engaged in yaoi… Look at you, hugging another male, I'm sure that the Britannians would like to know that fact that Zero does yaoi," C.C. smirks as she hold up her camera showing a picture of Suzaku and I hugging. Suzaku begins to blush madly.

"It's fucking bromance, C.C.!" I exclaim.

"Yes, perhaps, but what do you think society would rather believe? Hmm?" C.C. giggles to herself, "and in addition to that, this is payback for the pizza and fake Zero incident, don't you think I was humiliated? Now it's your turn… Lulu,"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x**

**(Narrator's POV)**

"Dammit, C.C.!" Lelouch explained.

"Oh, and they'll also know your true identity because your mask is off, but the rest of your Zero costume is on," C.C. sneered.

"Dammit, Suzaku, go retrieve her camera and burn it up!" Lelouch ordered his best friend.

"But I… I can't bring myself to harm a girl in this situation," Suzaku replied. C.C. grinned at the fact that Suzaku had respect for females. Lelouch metaphorically had steam arising his ears.

He turned to Suzaku. "In that case," Lelouch raised his hand to his eye which was filled with geass, "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, retrieve that camera and burn it up by any means!" Geass hit into Suzaku's eyes and hypnotized him.

"Yes… master Lelouch," Suzaku obeyed obediently, as a loyal subject. Suzaku ran forward to C.C. to fight her and take away the camera. While they were combating, Lelouch rode away to his house, into his room, where he found Cheese-kun. He took out a pocket knife from his Zero costume and shred it to pieces.

During this time, C.C. had lost badly to Suzaku, and after he had stolen the camera from C.C. and lit some matches and set it on fire, the geass wore out and both C.C. and Suzaku noticed that Lelouch was nowhere to be seen. C.C. suddenly thought about why he might be missing, and then it hit her. "OH NO! CHEESE-KUN!"

C.C. ran to the Lelouch's house, followed by Suzaku, only to walk to her house and see Cheese-kun all shredded up. "Nooo! My precious Cheese-kun!" she wailed and cried for a couple of minutes. Suzaku was standing behind her, and behind Suzaku, had Lelouch managed to sneak behind.

"Poetic Justice, C.C., Lelouch 2, C.C. 0," Lelouch finally stated.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x**

**Alright! Phew! / That took me so long to write! / I am so sorry I have not updated for 2 weeks, but I had like literally no ideas so I managed to scrape up some little tidbit ideas! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update it over the weekend, if not next week. :) Same as always; 5 reviews for the next chapter, thank you for reading this! :) **

** .awesome**


End file.
